Almost There, but to far away
by Manjoumes-girl-4-ever
Summary: i suck at summaries. this is NOT a oneshot. : anyways, read and review. reviews make people happy. Allens life is about to change... for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1 A night with Lavi

**Chapter one: A night with Lavi!**

**I sighed as I was hung upside down, on the roof, by Kanda. Does he get some sort of demented pleasure from torturing me? The blood rushed to my head in huge waves. I was getting dizzy. I wasn't aware that I was falling until Kanda suddenly got smaller.**

"**DAMNIT! KANDA IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I screech. I was going to try to catch myself but saw it was pointless because I was seconds from hitting the ground. "Great, I'm going to die a pancake!" I mutter.**

"**Nope. Not gonna let you become a pancake." Lavi says.**

**I wasn't aware that he had caught me, until he said something else in my ear. "You owe me. You owe me big time." He says.**

"**Well, my dearest Lavi, what do you want?" I ask. **

"**You have to stay the night with me. *INSERT EVIL SMIRK* tonight." He says. I frowned. This couldn't be good. **

**-Later that night, Allen's sitting on Lavi's bed waiting for him-**

'**Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be raped or something tonight?' I ask myself. The world stopped when something came flying threw Lavi's OPEN window. My head got smacked off the wall to the floor and back.**

"**Oh shit! Sorry Allen!" Lavi yelps.**

"**Sorry? SORRY? I GOT THROWN OFF A ROOF AND SMACKED OFF YOUR FLOOR AND WALL ALL IN THE SAME DAY! WHY THE HELL…" I cut myself off.**

"**Allen, we need to talk." Lavi says, before getting up, locking his door, shutting and locking his window, and sitting back down.**

"**About?" I ask.**

"**I need to tell you something very important." He says.**

"**Please don't tell me your gonna die…" I say.**

"**Relax, I'm not gonna die! Not that easily at least. Anyways, getting back to what I was talking about, Allen, I think I'm in love with you." Lavi says.**

**My face, brain, everything, shut down. And then I laughed. "Stop fucking with me Lavi." I say.**

"**I'm not fucking with you. I really do love you." He says. I blanked out again. **

'**He LOVES ME! ME! LAVI. LOVES. ME. THIS IS GREAT!' I was yelling, screaming, dancing and everything in my head.**

'**_Kiss him Allen. Please him.' _a voice in the back of my head says.**

**((LAVI'S P.O.V!))**

**I watched as weird emotions played across Allen's face. And then he tackled me.**

"**Lavi, I love you. To." He says.**

"**Took you long enough beansprout." I say. He pressed his lips against mine. **

**Within minutes, we were both naked, Allen was in my lap, legs wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck, our lips pressed together in a sweet kiss, and me deep inside of him.**

**I pushed into him slowly at first, so I didn't hurt him too much. I heard a pained whimper and stopped. **

"**Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I ask, breaking the kiss.**

"**N-no, don't stop. I'm fine." He says, almost whispering. I kept going. After awhile, I went faster, and harder.**

"**L-Lavi… h-harder!" Allen exclaims. I obeyed him. 'He's so cute.' I thought to myself.**

**I took in what he looked like right then. His head was back; his cheeks were tinted red, mouth slightly open, hair falling in thousands of directions, his voice, mumbling weird things that didn't make sense, him exclaiming dirty words.**

**((ALLENS P.O.V!))**

**I moaned loudly, and cursed. I knew something like this was going to happen. 'Damn him… he maybe dumb most of the time but… he's awesome.' I couldn't help but to moan.**

**I just realized something. No matter how good this feels now, I'm going to pay in the morning. I'm going to pay big time in the morning. **

"**LAVI!" I moaned his name loudly. He had hit something inside of me. "What was that?" I ask him, again moaning.**

"**I don't know…" he says grinning evilly and aiming for that spot and hitting it, over and over again. I came first. After awhile, he came inside of me. We fell back onto his bed, panting. **

"**You alright Beansprout?" he asks.**

"**Call me that again and I'll rip *REALLY BIG LOUD YAWN* your dang face off." I say. **

"**Beansprout." He says.**

"**I'm being serious. I'm gonna hurt you." I say.**

"**BEANSPROUT!" he shouts.**

"**MY FREAKING NAME IS ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!" I yell and shoot him with my anti-akuma weapon. **

"**OUCH! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?" He yells.**

"**BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I yell back. He got back onto his bed and pulled me into his arms.**

"**I loves you though." He whispers, kissing me.**

"**My ass hurts. I love you to." I whisper.**

"**See, I knew it. You wuvves me!" he says, smiling brightly. I smiled and shook my head. 'So childish at times…' I think to myself. "Sorry about your ass though. There was no avoiding that though." He says. **

"**It doesn't matter." I say and curl up into him.**

"**I'm leaving in a couple days. I'll be gone for about two months or something. All I heard was 'really long mission' come out of Komui's mouth. He's really annoying." Lavi says. **

"**Yeah, Komui is annoying. I can hardly even talk to Lenalee without him standing over my shoulder." I say. **

"**Right? Someone needs to just beat some sense into him. I'm surprised Lenalee hasn't done it yet. Or Kanda. It's amazing how she can put up with that idiot." Lavi says.**

**I drifted off to sleep in Lavi's arms. He fell asleep a little before me.  
_**

**I came up with this from thin air… I hope you guys like it. I think it's crappy… do I suck at writing or not…? Anyways, R&R! I like reviews. This isn't a one shot either. I hate writing one shots… I suck at that. Do ya'll think I should delete 'Tales of the Lonely'? Let me know! BTW, If you haven't figured this out, this is a Laven story. ~Breenaa~ **


	2. Chapter 2 My Dear Allen Walker

**Chapter two: My Dear Allen Walker.**

I sighed and rushed to the bathroom to empty my already empty stomach.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi calls. He just returned from his 'month and a half' mission. I've been feeling sick since awhile after he left.

"I'm *puking* fine." I call. After I stopped puking, I washed my mouth out and got dressed.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

"WHAT? BUT I'M A GUY!" I yell at Komui.

"Yes, I know you're a boy. Stuff like this happens though! How are you going to tell Lavi?" he asks.

"I don't know… he's going to hate me." I say, getting up and leaving. I was on the verge of tears. I went to my room and locked the door. As soon as the door was closed I snapped. Tears poured out in endless streams.

-ONE AND HALF HOURS LATER-

I finally got the tears to stop after a while. I just sat there, on my floor shaking. I wondered if Lavi would actually hate me. Maybe I should go find him.

I stood up shakily, pulled up the hood on my coat, and left my room. And went to find Lavi. When I did, he was in his room.

"Lavi. We need to talk. It's very important." I say.

"Alright. What goin' on?" he asks.

I shut his door and locked it.

"I'm pregnant. I have no idea how it's possible, but I'm pregnant." I say. I stood there and waited for him to say something.

"You were crying weren't you?" he asks.

"I… yes. I was crying." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because. I thought that if I told you about this you would hate me. Or think I'm a freak." I answer.

"I should smack you. But I'm not going to." He says. He motioned for me to come over to lay with him. I fell asleep in his arms to him telling me he loves me and would never hate me, even if he tried, or think I was a freak.

((ROADS P.O.V))

"Why did I have to come?" I complained.

"Because, you have dealt with Allen before. It's simple; we get in, grab the kid, CAREFULLY, and get out. That's all. All the others would be to rough with him, and we can't have that with him being pregnant. Can you handle it?" Tyki asks. I sighed, and then perked up.

"He's pregnant? AWW! THAT'S SO CUTE! Wait… how is that possible?" I say/ask.

"He's parasite type innocence. That enables him to conceive children even though he's a male." Tyki says.

"Awe… who's the daddy?" I ask.

"That bookman junior kid." Tyki says the slightest hint of disgust in his voice.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I ask, teasing him.

"I am not. Let's just get this over with." Tyki says. You could see the vein in his forehead pop.

"AWWWWEEEE, YOU'RE JEALOUS! THAT BOOKMAN KID CAN GET A BOYFRIEND BUT YOU CAN'T! AWWWEEEE!" I yell happily. It's so easy to get on his nerves.

We walked into the 'Black Order' HQ and began searching for Allen. I found him in a room, sleeping, whilst being surrounded by tons of books and papers and pens, and other things of the sort.

"Tyki, I found him." I call, so only Tyki can hear, just because I'm awesome like that.

"Alright. Open the door so we can get out of here." Tyki says while picking an unconscious Allen up.

"Now we've gottcha Allen Walker." I say, and open the door. We walked out of the black order without anyone noticing us. 'Cause we're ninja's like that.

"Now, let's get back." Tyki says.

-FOUR HOURS LATER, ALLEN'S P.O.V-

I woke up after what seemed like forever. I was in an unrecognizable room, lying on a bed, under a big comforter. It was very cold. I tried to get up but, oddly enough, I liked laying there. So I curled up and just laid there while trying to figure out where I was.

"So, I see you've woken up!" a girl calls. I managed to sit up but that's it. I looked around and then finally found the source of the voice. Road Camelot.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"In a room, silly. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute sleeping! But anyways, we kidnapped you. And now you're going to be staying here for a long time." She says.

"Why?" was the only thing I could say?

"Come, sit over here with me. Have some tea! I'll explain everything. Well, almost everything." She says.

I stood up and walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat across from her. She filled two tea cups, and slid on across the smallish table carefully.

"Why am I here and how exactly did I get here." I ask, actually curious.

"Like I said, we 'took you'. Fair and square. You're here because you're loved here. No one there actually loves you, I don't know if you noticed but, you can see it in their faces. They talk about you behind your back Allen. Unlike us, who won't do that. We will love you and your children. We won't use you like they have been doing for a long time now. You see, we'll be your new family. If you'll just let us, we'll help you. Just open your eyes Allen, listen to the words I'm telling you. Won't you stay with me?" she says/asks.

"You know I'm pregnant?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Yepp! I found out from Tyki Mikk but I don't know where he found out. But answer my question. Please, stay with me? Drink your tea; it will get cold if you don't. I'll give you a little while to think about it. Let me know when you've made your decision." She says. And then she left.

I thought about it for a long time. And realized she might just be right… I don't know… should I accept or should I decline. This might just be a trick. But still… I took a drink of the tea, and slowly, I calmed down. I'll think about it some more before making any major decisions.

**There's the second chapter! I'm really starting to like this story idea. Considering it came out of thin air! LOLZ. ;) ~Breenaa~**


	3. Chapter 3, Allen's desicion

CHAPTER THREE: MY DECISION.

I stared at the wall and sighed. Maybe I would be better off here. Maybe Road was right.

"I would probably be better off alone… neither here nor there. I'll just cause problems here… and they hate me there…" I whisper to myself.

"What was that?" Road asks.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." I say. It's been at least a week since I came here, and as far as I know, no one is trying to find me. "I want to stay here, I want to be there but in the end, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be in either place at all. I think it would be best for everyone if I just disappeared." I say, out loud where she could hear me this time.

"Now, now Allen. What makes you say that?" she says.

"Well, as far as I know, none of them have even attempted to find me, and I was thinking about what you told me and came to the conclusion that you were right. But, I don't want to stay here because I don't want to be a burden to you guys." I say. That was when we noticed someone else was in the room to.

"Well, Allen, you wouldn't be a burden to us at all, we are the Noah family after all. If you want, we can get a house in the human world, so you can have free movement, more space to raise your child, and space to roam." Tyki Mikk says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Sure! Either me or Tyki, or both will be with you at all times, unless were away or you don't want us to follow you." Road says.

"I would like to go visit Mana's grave. Would it be possible to get a place near there?" I say/ask.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Tyki says.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

I smiled and stood up out of my bed. It's been two weeks since I came to stay in this house and three weeks since I disappeared from the order. I showered and went down stairs. I ate breakfast alone, judging by the silence, Tyki and Road were gone. I cleaned up after my self, wrote a note for Tyki and or Road in case they got back before me, and went for a walk.

The sun was shining brightly when I ran into Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Bookman, Komui, and Master Cross. I had gone for a walk at the wrong time. Damn it...

"Allen?" Lenalee asks. I gulped and forced back tears. I smiled while silently wishing Road or Tyki would mysteriously show up.

"Hello Lenalee!" say, pretending to be cheerful.

"So you've been here the whole time, idiot apprentice?" Cross says.

"I'm not your idiot Apprentice anymore Cross. Don't call me that." I growl.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Lavi asks.

"Just leave the Bean sprout alone." Kanda says. That's when I lost it. I hit Kanda as hard as I could and started yelling.

"I'M NOT A BEAN SPROUT! WHATS WRONG WITH ME? I'M UNLOVED BY ALMOST EVERYONE! I FINALLY THOUGHT I FOUND SOMETHING BUT IT WAS ALL A LIE! THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO STAY WITH ROAD AND TYKI! NOT WITH YOU IDIOTS! I WAS TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE BACKSTABBING ME! Do you know how much that hurt!?" I scream, before running off.

"Allen-Chan! Don't run like that, you'll hurt yourself!" Road calls, from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm not loved by anyone… THEY DIDN'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO FIND ME!" I screech.

"It's okay Allen, you've got us!" Road says as Tyki walks up out of nowhere.

I sniffed and pulled myself together.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

It had been two, very, very long days since I'd run into those people. I was starting to think that, just maybe, I'd made a mistake when making my decision. Maybe, but not quite…

"Allen-Chan! Are you in there?" Road calls.

"Yes…" I say.

"Would you like us to bring you dinner now?" she asks, opening the door.

"No. I'm not hungry." I say. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." I add.

-Lavi's p.o.v-

"Well, that incident two days ago, we found Allen, but apparently he hates our friggin guts now." I say.

"I don't think he does. He's just… a bit mislead! That's all!" Lenalee says.

"Possibly." Cross agreed.

"One things for sure." I say.

"And what might that be?" Komui asks.

"We must get the boy back before the baby is born." Bookman says.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

So, then and there, we started to put together a plan. To get Allen and our children back, all of them safe.

I'm sorry to anybody whose been waiting for this chapter. Also, for it being so friggin short… I've been away for to long… I kinda sorta forgot about this… I'm sooo sorry… Manjoumes-girl-4-eva ~


End file.
